Otis
Otis is a kind lemon who is constantly breaking down on the outskirts of Radiator Springs. History In Cars 2, he breaks down on the way to Radiator Springs, having done so nine times before in the same month, but this time only halfway to the county line. He is towed by Mater for the rest of the journey to be taken to Ramone for repair, feeling glad that at least one car respects lemons like him. However, when Mater sees that Lightning McQueen has returned from winning the Piston Cup, he forgets that he is still towing Otis as he quickly heads over to greet McQueen, causing Otis to get scraped against the road as he goes. At the moment Mater finally stops, Otis is inadvertently let go straight into Ramone's House of Body Art, where Ramone is waiting for him. At the end of the film, Otis has broken down again, but Mater, with a pair of rockets that Finn McMissile and Holley Shiftwell gave him, tows him all the way to Ramone's House of Body Art at a high speed. General information Physical description Otis is painted dark blue, with a rusty tan bumper and yellow headlights. He has chrome rims. His make model is a 1972 Shyster Cremlin, similar to Fred's. He is also based on a Lada Riva 2107, with a license plate reading "06 05 62", which represents his voice actor Jeff Garlin's birthday (June 5, 1962). Personality and traits Unlike other lemons such as Grem and Acer, Official bio "Otis is no stranger to the tow hook in Radiator Springs. He's broken down more times than Mater's cousin Betsy after he got left at the altar. He's an old jalopy who wasn't quite up to snuff even when he left the factory, and life's been a challenge ever since. New parts are not available, and he's reached the limit on his roadside service card. In fact, Ramone has repaired him almost weekly for the past few months. Poor Otis just wants to spend some time on the open road ... trouble free."Meet the Cars Gallery IMG 4447.PNG|Artwork Otisg.png|''Cars 2'' Otis being towed.png|''Cars 2'' Otis.jpg|''Cars 2'' Quotes *"Hey, Mater! I... Oh, gosh. I'm so sorry. I... I thought I could make it this time, but..." - Cars 2 *"Smooth like pudding, huh?" - Cars 2 *"Who am I kidding? I'll always be a lemon." - Cars 2 *"You're the only one that's nice to lemons like me, Mater." - Cars 2 *"But you never leak oil!" - Cars 2 *"Hey! Is Lightning McQueen back yet?" - Cars 2 *"He must be crazy excited about winning his fourth Piston Cup! Four! Wow!" - Cars 2 *"Mater! I'm in no hurry! You don't need to go so fast!" - Cars 2 *"Halfway to the county line." - Cars 2 *"I know! I can't believe it either!" - Cars 2 *"Thanks, Mater!" - Cars 2 Trivia *While he occasionally visits Radiator Springs, it is unclear whether or not he is a resident there. References pl:Olek pt-br:Otis ru:Отис Category:Rusty cars Category:Radiator Springs Occupants Category:Lemons Category:Cars 2 Characters